


Mère, Femme, Impératrice

by KarenKilla



Series: Âme sœur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Alstroemeria Potter a comme tout le monde un nom sur le corps, le nom de son âme sœur. Lorsqu'elle choisit de quitter le monde des sorciers pour protéger des enfants, elle est persuadée d'avoir perdu tout espoir de le rencontrer un jour.Edward Newgate, pirate connu dans toutes les mers de son monde, a lui aussi un nom sur le corps, le nom de son âme sœur. Âme sœur qu'il cherche, impatient de trouver celle qui pouvait le compléter et qui pourrait être une mère pour son équipage, équipage qu'il considère comme ses enfants.





	1. Commencement

__

 

_La magie des âmes-sœurs était la magie la plus rare et la plus puissante étudiée au département des Mystères, même en général par les sorciers. La plupart des gens avaient un nom et un prénom sur le corps, le prénom de la personne qui était supposé les compléter en tout point, bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Certains ne marchaient pas, comme toute relation ça demandait du travail et de l'effort des deux parties, mais quand ça fonctionnait alors c'était pour la vie. Le nom apparaissait lors du quinzième anniversaire des gens, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, et c'était un des secrets les mieux gardés de chacun, demander le nom d'une personne était une insulte pour beaucoup. Après il y avait aussi beaucoup de cas où les gens ne rencontraient jamais leurs âmes-sœurs, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux ou en couple pour autant._

 

Pour Alstroemeria Potter le nom de son âme-sœur était un espoir ainsi qu'une éternelle inquiétude, un espoir pour après la guerre, surtout vu que son nom ne venait pas d'une ancienne famille de sorcier, elle espérait un peu que son âme-sœur ne soit pas mêlé au monde magique, elle ne voulait pas être traité comme une héroïne par lui aussi. Cette célébrité était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose pour elle, même ses amis la traitaient parfois différemment. C'était une inquiétude parce qu'elle savait ce que Voldemort ferait si il avait une telle personne entre ses mains. Il avait déjà prouvé après tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour l'atteindre lorsqu'il s'était servi de Sirius. Même après la guerre cette inquiétude ne l'avait pas abandonné, Voldemort était peut être mort mais elle avait toujours des ennemis, des gens prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, physiquement ou moralement d'ailleurs, mangemorts comme politicien, ou ceux qui avaient perdu un proche durant la guerre. Si l'humeur avait été à la célébration après la bataille de Poudlard ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, les gens cherchaient des responsables et comme elle avait été désigné comme l'élue, elle avait été une cible facile. Surtout vu qu'elle avait choisi de se battre pour que les choses changent vraiment après la guerre, et pas simplement pour qu'on oublie tout comme la première fois, ou encore pour qu'on blâme des gens en oubliant les réelles causes ou le fait que les loups garous n'étaient pas des monstres par exemple. 

Elle avait voulu changer les choses afin de créer un monde meilleur pour son filleul, Teddy Lupin qui était un métamorphomage avec du sang de loup-garou. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il doive se battre comme elle l'avait fait, comme ses parents avaient du le faire. Pas une troisième guerre anglaise. Ses actions ne lui avaient pas attiré beaucoup de sympathie, loin de là même. Les anciennes familles ne l'appréciaient pas parce qu'elle voulait changer les choses et faire en sorte qu'elles aient moins de pouvoirs et qu'elles doivent accepter d'avantage les nés-moldus, du côté des nés-moldus, ils ne l'aimaient parce qu'elle voulait continuer à respecter les traditions, Andromeda lui ayant permis d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le monde sorcier. 

Elle essayait de trouver un juste milieu, assurant que les deux côtés y trouvent leur compte, malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment à leur goût. Mais elle était prête à jouer leur jeu tant que ça protégeait sa famille, néanmoins il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire, condamner des enfants pour les crimes de leurs parents en faisait partie. 

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" demanda Andromeda en regardant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille. Perdre Ted et Dora comme ça avait failli achever Andy, si elle n'avait pas eu la présence de son petit fils et celle de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Alstra n'était pas Dora, loin de là même, elles étaient très différentes, mais elle n'était pas pour autant moins précieuse à l'ancienne Black. Quoiqu'elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'Alstra était capable d'avoir un tempérament de feu, comme sa Dora, ou comme Lily la mère de sa fille d'adoption, chose qui était d'ailleurs trahi par la magnifique couleur rouge des cheveux de la jeune sorcière qui avait aussi hérité des yeux de sa mère, elle ressemblait également beaucoup à son père James Potter, avec le côté aristocratique de son visage. Alstra était une femme magnifique, de ça Andy n'en doutait pas, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle trouve le bonheur qu'elle méritait avec son âme sœur. 

"Je ne peux pas Andy. J'ai haï Jedusor même en le comprenant un peu, mais je me suis concentré sur lui, je ne blâmerai jamais son fils, si c'est bien son fils, pour ses actions. Je ne suis pas Rogue." soupira Alstroemeria. "Ils ne sont pas coupables Andy et je refuse de rester sans rien faire alors qu'ils sont condamnés ainsi. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger toi et Teddy."

"Alstroemeria ne commence pas. Nous sommes une famille, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous mettre à l'écart, même pour nous protéger." dit fermement Andy, utilisant même le prénom entier de la jeune femme, une chose rare vu que même si elle ne piquait pas une crise comme Nymphadora l'avait fait durant sa vie, elle n'aimait pas non plus son prénom, le trouvant bien trop long et compliqué. "Quoique tu prévoies de faire, c'est avec nous."

"Andy.... Faire cela sera considéré comme de la trahison par notre gouvernement, ..."  tenta Alstra.

"Je sais, je sais aussi que nous ne pourrons pas facilement trouver refuge dans un autre pays. Tout comme je sais que tu as étudié de manière assidue les différentes magies de nos familles, y compris ou devrais je dire surtout la magie des portails entre les mondes." pointa Andy. " Nous sommes une famille, tu pars que ce soit dans un autre pays ou dans un autre monde, et bien nous le ferons ensemble. Alstra j'ai perdu déjà beaucoup, toi et Teddy vous êtes tout ce que j'ai au monde maintenant et je n'ai aucune intention de vous perdre aussi. Et puis un des enfants que tu désires protéger, qui que soit son père, est le fils de ma sœur aînée, ce qui veut dire qu'il est aussi de ma famille, qu'importe ma relation avec elle d'ailleurs. Tu es sûre de toi néanmoins ? Tu pers probablement toute chance de rencontrer ton Edward Newgate."

"Tu étais heureuse avec Ted non ? Même si je ne trouve pas mon âme-sœur ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un autre que lui." dit Alstra en détournant le regard, elle avait un peu abandonné depuis la guerre l'idée de rencontrer son âme-sœur, elle était un peu trop brisée pour cela et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se laisser aller de la sorte, à faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça.

La décision était donc prise, les deux femmes commencèrent donc à préparer leur départ, pour elle et pour les trois enfants, Teddy, Rigel le fils de Bellatrix et Diane la fille de Fenrir Greyback. Elles allaient prendre un nouveau départ afin de protéger ces deux enfants ainsi que Teddy, construire une famille dans un endroit sûr où elles pourraient les protéger et où ils ne seraient pas mis en danger à cause de leurs parents.

* * *

 

Edward Newgate était un orphelin qui très tôt avait décidé qu'il voulait une famille, lorsqu'il avait appris le nom de son âme-sœur à ses quinze ans il avait été fou de joie et avait été impatient de la rencontrer afin de créer cette famille. Néanmoins il n'avait pas pu nier l'appel de la mer, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu ignorer tous les orphelins qu'il avait vu, tellement de monde méritait une famille, en voulait une, c'était alors, dans les débuts de sa carrière de pirate, qu'il avait décidé qu'il allait créer sa propre famille, bien plus qu'une par le sang lorsqu'il aurait rencontré Alstroemeria Potter, mais aussi une par les liens de l'adoption. En devenant un capitaine pirate il avait décidé que son équipage serait sa famille, ses hommes seraient ses enfants. Tout en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'accepter. 

Ses voyages sur Grand Line lui avaient permis d'avoir un grand nombre d'enfants, ainsi que de vivre un grand nombre d'aventure, néanmoins il n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre trace d'une Alstroemeria, ou d'un surnom lié à ce prénom, en tout cas aucune qui s'appelait en réalité ainsi. Bien sûr en gagnant de la notoriété il avait assumé que ça permettrait à la femme qui lui était destiné de le trouver plus rapidement mais plus le temps passait plus il se demandait si son nom ne la faisait pas craindre quelque chose, il était après tout un pirate renommé. Cependant il ne regrettait pas ses actions et même si il espérait la rencontrer et la convaincre de rester avec lui un jour, il était satisfait de sa vie avec sa famille. Il continuait en revanche à chercher, de même que ses commandants qui connaissaient tous le nom de leur future Mère, il n'avait pas voulu que l'équipage entier le sache pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Il aimait et avait confiance en ses enfants, néanmoins il ne suffisait que d'une fois pour que la Marine apprenne le nom de son âme-sœur et pour que l'organisation qui voulait sa tête, recherche la femme et ne la mette en danger pour faire pression sur lui. Il ne s'attendait en tout cas pas le moins du monde à avoir une piste sur elle comme ça. Grâce à un des anciens matelots de Roger, Agakami no Shanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Observant Alstra qui veillait sur les enfants, ses enfants en réalité vu qu'Andy avait pris le rôle de grand mère tandis que Alstra assumait celui de mère, un rôle qui allait très bien à la rousse, l'ancienne Black supposait que c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours du s'occuper des autres, et qu'Alstra aimait vraiment l'innocence dans les yeux des trois enfants. Une innocence qu'elle voulait protéger, comme on n'avait pas protégé la sienne, il avait fallu du temps pour que la jeune sorcière aux yeux émeraudes se confie, et l'aînée doutait avoir eu toute l'histoire encore mais elle en savait assez. Assez pour avoir envie parfois de retourner dans leur monde d'origine pour étriper les Dursley, et pour trouver un moyen de ramener Albus Dumbledore d'entre les morts pour le tuer à nouveau. Les années passées à aller d'un monde à l'autre avaient réussi à Alstra, ainsi qu'aux enfants, et peut être même à elle, dans leur monde d'origine tout lui avait rappelé Ted son défunt époux ou Dora, sa fille, mais à présent ça allait mieux, ils lui manquaient toujours. Le départ avait été salutaire, non seulement les gens ne la regardaient plus en horreur, elle était la sœur de Bellatrix après tout, un danger pour la société, mais elle était aussi une Black. Un crime pour beaucoup. Alstra lui avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ, tout en prenant un nouveau elle même, même si sa fille adoptive avait souffert à cause de Bellatrix, avait été torturé par elle, elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour les actions de sa sœur, même si elles se ressemblaient un peu et qu'elle savait que la rousse se réveillait toujours à cause de ses cauchemars. Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis, mais Alstra avait trop souffert pour que tout disparaisse d'un coup, elle avait besoin de temps, mais heureusement la présence des enfants était un réel réconfort pour elle, même si ils avaient du beaucoup bougé, quoiqu'Andy suspectait parfois que ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça sa fille qui lui avait dit rêvé de voir le monde. Certes ce n'était pas vraiment comme prévu, elle n'avait pas pu voir les différentes communauté magiques ou anciens monuments mais avec leurs voyages, elle pouvait voir tellement plus. Les enfants de leurs côtés adoraient les différents paysages qu'ils voyaient, ils avaient vraiment apprécié le Pays des Merveilles avec toutes les couleurs, les champignons, les fleurs et les papillons, un pays où les deux adultes avaient pris plusieurs plantes pour des potions, des expériences, surtout Andy en réalité, Alstra avait appris grâce à son aînée à aimer les potions, mais ce ne serait jamais sa matière favorite, même après avoir appris que sa mère, Lily Evans Potter, avait adoré les potions, Severus Rogue avait ruiné la matière à ses yeux. Elle préférait les runes, la magie sans baguette même, trouvant un défi dans l'action difficile mais aussi une réelle liberté, ayant eu sa première baguette brisée, même si ce n'était que pendant quelques mois, et ayant utilisé une qui ne lui était pas agréable, elle savait à quel point les sorciers étaient dépendants des baguettes, et elle refusait de laisser la situation s'attarder pour elle. Du coup même après avoir récupéré sa baguette de houx et après avoir jeté la baguette de sureau, elle s'était entraînée pour maîtriser le plus de sorts possibles sans baguette magique. Une chose qui avait été libératrice, entre ça et les différents rituels qu'elle faisait pour honorer sa magie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante, aussi libre, et après des années chez les Dursley ou sous la coupe de Dumbledore, ou encore sous la menace perpétuelle de Voldemort et de ses hommes, ou encore sous les lois et les politiques sorcières, la liberté était vraiment quelque chose dont elle rêvait et qu'elle savourait. 

Bien sûr tout les mondes n'avaient pas été aussi beaux que ceux du Pays des Merveilles, de la Forêt Enchantée, de Narnia, certains avaient été emplis de guerre parfois, comme celui avec les orcs où ils ne s'étaient pas attardés après qu'un orc ait tenté de manger le bras de Diane, qui avait été une enfant d'à peine un an à l'époque. Bien sûr l'orc, ainsi que le reste de son groupe, avait été anéanti assez rapidement après que Alstra ait entendu le cri de sa fille, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, préférant s'occuper de sa famille, se mettre aux fourneaux pour sa famille, mais elle avait été élevé en soldat et elle était puissante, ainsi qu'efficace. Les années passées loin de leur monde d'origine avaient permis à Alstra de se détendre, de retrouver un vrai sourire et une lumière dans ses yeux qui n'avait apparu que quelques fois avec Teddy avant leur départ. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas oublié son désir de protéger sa famille et en dehors de sa magie, elle avait aussi entraîné son corps, devenant plus endurante déjà mais aussi plus dangereuse au corps à corps, elle ne serait jamais une experte, ce n'était pas son but, mais elle pouvait se défendre. 

Elles avaient fui plusieurs mondes, ceux en guerres particulièrement, ainsi que ceux qui semblaient plongé dans le passé, elles risquaient assez d'être découvertes dû à leurs pouvoirs dû à la capacité métamorphomage de Teddy. Il avait fait des progrès depuis, et était à présent capable d'arrêter le changement de couleur de ses cheveux mais ça avait pris du temps, il avait huit ans et c'était récent son contrôle, il se débrouillait bien mieux que Nymphadora avait fait, elle n'avait pas pu le contrôler avant ses dix ans. Ni Andy, ni Alstra ne blâmait Teddy pour ça, pour sa nature, néanmoins ça avait attiré plus d'une fois l'attention. Elles pouvaient dissimuler leurs pouvoirs, elles étaient adultes et savaient comment faire, pour les enfants, la magie accidentelle réagissait surtout aux émotions fortes, mais elles avaient pu donner au trois enfants des exercices pour sentir leur magie et pour la laisser sortir à petites doses, ça demandait beaucoup de contrôle mais ils en étaient capables et puis Andy comme Alstra étaient des bonnes professeurs. Il y avait aussi un moyen de dissimuler les pouvoirs de métamorphomage de Teddy, mais ce n'était pas un qu'elles voulaient envisager, ça pouvait être douloureux pour lui et il était hors de question qu'il souffre pour elles. Elles avaient donc du rassembler leur famille pour fuir avant que des gens ne décident de les bruler au bucher ou de faire des expériences sur eux. Ce groupe qui s'appelait SHIELD avait beau faire des beaux discours mais elles savaient lire entre les lignes, Andy dû à sa naissance comme une Black et ses années en tant que Serpentard, tandis que Alstra avait du apprendre seule et l'avait payé cher, elle n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Dumbledore, il n'avait rien fait pour la gagner mais elle avait été naïve. Elles n'avaient pas perdu de temps à quitter ce monde où résidait cette étrange organisation, ne voulant en aucun cas prendre un tel risque, elles pouvaient se défendre et se sortir de la plupart des problèmes, les enfants en revanche non.

Ce monde ci était agréable, bien sûr il n'était pas parfait, aucun monde ne l'était, mais il n'était ni dans le passé, ni dans le futur, Andy et Alstra étaient capables de se débrouiller avec la technologie mais ce n'était pas idéal, loin de là même, elles n'étaient pas expertes, et avaient du mal à vivre avec au quotidien, en plus il leur manquait des papiers concernant leurs naissances, leurs études, elles les avaient pour leur monde d'origine, mais c'était difficile à utiliser sans preuve informatique, la magie et la technologie ne marchaient pas bien ensemble. Les mondes dans le passé n'étaient pas idéals dû à l'opinion sur les femmes et le fait que les couleurs étranges des cheveux, des yeux, de Teddy étaient plus visibles. Celui là était vraiment différent, chaque île semblait unique selon les informations qu'elles avaient eu jusque là, la météo était certes unique, mais sinon ce monde semblait bien. Les enfants aimaient voir autant d'eau et Andy ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait aussi, ça lui rappelait un peu l'Angleterre et les vacances qu'elle passait avec Ted et leur fille Dora, au bord de la mer. Elle voyait aussi qu'Alstra appréciait la plage, l'eau et le soleil, la jeune sorcière revenait d'ailleurs vers elle, Andy s'était assise sur une serviette de plage tandis que la sorcière aux longs cheveux auburn jouait avec les enfants dans l'eau et sur le sable.

"Tu en as assez ?" demanda Andy avec un sourire en voyant Alstra prendre une bouteille d'eau après s'être allongée sur sa serviette, se relevant un peu pour continuer à surveiller les enfants. Ils étaient recouverts de sorts de protection et d'alerte au cas où, néanmoins elle restait inquiète et prudente, ne voulant pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit.

"J'avais besoin d'une pause." reconnut Alstra avec un sourire. "Tu aurais pu venir avec nous tu sais ?"

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais je reconnais sans honte qu'ils m'ont épuisé ce matin." avoua Andy, l'île sur laquelle elles se trouvaient, était une île estivale assez touristique, bien qu'elle était située sur Grand Line, l'île restait pacifique selon les habitants à qui elles avaient parlé. L'île était séparée en deux parties, une centrée sur le tourisme où il y avait des magasins de souvenirs et d'autres attractions de ce genre, et une autre partie qu'elles avaient trouvé bien plus intéressante, centré sur les habitants de l'île, plus simple peut être mais plus agréable pour elle. Elles étaient arrivées dans ce monde depuis vingt jours déjà et avaient fait de nombreuses marches pour découvrir l'île, la mâtinée les avait juste trouvé plus loin que d'habitude, d'où la fatigue qu'éprouvait Andy. 

"Ils m'étonneront toujours par leur endurance. Ils sont inépuisables." soupira Alstra, heureusement qu'elle continuait le sport où elle aurait du mal avec eux trois, Teddy qui avait huit ans et Rigel, qui en avait sept et approchait de son huitième anniversaire, avaient une énergie sans limite. Diane qui avait quatre ans, suivait très bien ses aînés, même si elle demandait un peu plus à être portée.

"J'aime bien ce monde, nous pourrions nous y installer." proposa Andy après un moment de silence. "Il est un peu étrange je le reconnais, mais ça fait parti de son charme non ?"

"Je suppose oui, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment normaux non plus." reconnut Alstra, songeuse, elle avait bien sûr pensé à rester dans ce monde mais n'avait rien dit pour le moment. "Les enfants semblent aimer l'inattendu." 

Et si ce n'était pas un euphémisme, Alstra aimait une blague de temps en temps mais ne leur avait pas vraiment montré ce côté là d'elle même, cependant Teddy et Rigel étaient de réels farceurs, elle blâmait le fait que Teddy était le fils d'un maraudeur et que Rigel était aussi rusé que son père. Si au début elle n'avait pas su qui était le père du fils de Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari Rodolphus ou Tom Jedusor, maintenant elle en était presque sûre, dû au souvenirs qu'elle avait vu avec Dumbledore, elle savait à quoi le meurtrier de ses parents ressemblait lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Rigel avait des traits appartenant aux Blacks, ses yeux gris déjà, mais il y avait aussi des traces de Tom Jedusor. La première fois qu'elle s'en était rendue compte elle n'avait pas su comment elle allait réagir, après tout Tom Jedusor lui avait fait tellement de mal, elle avait eu peur de reprocher cela à Rigel, son fils adoptif, mais ça n'était pas arrivé, pour son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à différencier père et fils. Elle haïssait toujours Tom Jedusor pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour le mal qu'il avait causé, mais grâce à lui elle avait Rigel, et elle ne blâmait en aucun cas son fils pour les horribles actions de ses parents biologiques. Rigel était un enfant intelligent et extrêmement curieux, qui avait un bon fond et qui adorait son frère et sa petite sœur, qui était aussi un farceur et était doué avec sa magie. Elle n'avait jamais non plus douté de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Andy et elle, il lui ramenait toujours des fleurs, avec Teddy, et insistait à passer du temps avec elle, il était très possessif et demandait beaucoup d'attention. Attention qu'Alstra était plus qu'heureuse de donner aux trois enfants et elle était aussi très soulagée que Rigel ne soit pas jaloux de Teddy ou de Diane. 

"Tu aimes ça aussi Alstra, ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu aimes le côté aventure de nos vies, et même si on se trouve un endroit où s'installer, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu feras tout pour te distraire. Tu aimes l'inattendu autant que les enfants, si ce n'est plus, et aussi l'action. Je suppose que j'aurais du m'y attendre, après tout tu étais une Griffondor." taquina Andy. 

"Pas faux." acquiesça Alstra avec un rire, penser au passé, à Poudlard n'était pas toujours évident mais ça devenait plus facile. Elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard, et pour bien plus que l'horcruxe dans sa tête contrairement à ce que l'idiot de chèvre avait cru, néanmoins elle était vraiment une Griffondor et elle ne le regrettait pas. Même si c'était vrai qu'elle avait du mal à rester installée tranquillement à une place, aimant les longues marches, et un peu d'action elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait été élevé avec l'adrénaline, ça ne disparaissait pas comme ça malheureusement.

"Donc on reste ?" demanda Andy qui voulait une confirmation. 

"On reste, mais pas sur cette île." acquiesça Alstra.

"Je pensais que tu aimais bien cet endroit." remarqua Andy, elle n'avait rien contre changer d'île mais elle se demandait simplement pourquoi. Elle aimait bien l'endroit elle aussi, quoique le côté touristique l'ennuyait un peu et qu'elle craignait aussi pour leur sécurité.

"Je l'aime bien, pour des vacances mais pas pour y vivre tout le temps. Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu trop paradisiaque, et je n'aime pas tellement tout ce monde. Tout ces touristes, un endroit plus calme et peut être aussi un peu isolé serait probablement mieux, pour nous comme pour les enfants. J'aimerai chercher en dehors de Grand Line aussi." dit Alstra.

"Tu crains les pirates ?" demanda Andy, elle y avait aussi songé, elles n'avaient pas encore vu, heureusement d'ailleurs, des pirates ou des combats entre marines et pirates, mais elles savaient que c'était un problème éventuel.

"En partie, je ne pense pas que tous les pirates sont mauvais et tous les marines gentils, ce serait idiot, encore plus après tout ce qu'on a vu. Je ne pense pas que les pirates sont les monstres qu'on nous a décrit, pas plus que les marines des justiciers, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis impatiente d'en rencontrer. Loin de là même. J'aime certes l'aventure et je ne dirai pas non à un peu d'excitation, mais je n'ai aucune intention de risquer la vie des enfants et les nôtres pour cela. Je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve au milieu de ça, les enfants ont déjà vu bien trop de violence à mon gout." dit Alstra avec un froncement de sourcil, Andy et elle avaient fait tout leur possible pour les protéger, elles étaient honnêtes envers les dangers mais elles n'avaient pas voulu qu'ils voient la noirceur des mondes avant d'être plus vieux, malheureusement elles n'avaient pas pu protéger les enfants de tout. Quoique Diane avait eu plus de chance, étant plus jeune et ayant en plus des deux femmes, deux frères protecteurs. Elle ne craignait pas d'être vaincu par les pirates, quoiqu'elle ne les sous-estimait pas non plus, mais elle savait ses forces, et la puissance qu'elle avait en elle, elle pouvait protéger sa famille, elle ne savait juste pas si elle pourrait le faire sans trahir le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon. Et elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction des gens en apprenant ses pouvoirs, elle ne voulait pas qu'on fasse des expériences sur elle, ou pire, mais elle ne comptait pas prendre de risques inutiles. 

"Je comprend et je suis d'accord, pas la peine de se mettre au milieu de tout ça. Il semblerait que les gens sont vraiment incapables de vivre entièrement en paix." souffla Andy, elles avaient vu beaucoup de monde mais aucun où il n'y avait pas de violence, c'était triste. "Une des Blues alors ?" elle proposa, vu ce qu'on leur avait dit Grand Line était le lieu où se rendait la plupart des pirates et donc des marines, elles auraient donc plus de chance pour trouver un endroit tranquille dans une des quatre mers autour de Grand Line qui semblaient bien plus calmes.

"Oui, une calme, peut-être East Blue." suggéra Alstra.

"East Blue, ce n'est pas de là d'où est venu ce roi des pirates, et où a commencé cette crise de piraterie ?" demanda surprise Andy.

"Si, mais d'après ce que j'ai appris c'était vraiment une exception et après tout ça, la marine doit surveiller bien plus cette mer que les autres, la rendant normalement plus sûre. Non ?" questionna Alstra, ça lui paraissait logique.

"Je suis d'accord oui, tu as raison pour cette idée." acquiesça Andy après y avoir réfléchi un instant, c'était vraiment logique et une technique digne d'une serpentard, elle était très fière. "Cette mer est bien protégée, il n'y aura pas autant de dangers que dans les autres, on y sera tranquille. Tu comptes payer un passage sur un navire marchand ou qu'on prenne la mer toutes seules ?"

"Payer un passage, ce serait plus prudent. On a déjà navigué c'est vrai mais jamais sur une mer aussi dangereuse que celle là et jamais seules. On ne connaît pas le coin et ça me rend mal à l'aise et puis à l'époque on avait un équipage. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent." pointa Alstra. "J'aimerai éviter Loguetown par contre, une île où il y a des exécutions me parait peu propice pour élever des enfants."

"D'accord. On est d'accord sur ce point." acquiesça sans hésiter Andy. 

"Maman, tu viens jouer avec nous ?" appela Rigel, les trois enfants venant la chercher, des grands sourires aux lèvres.

"Le devoir m'appelle visiblement." remarqua Alstra avec un sourire en se levant.

* * *

"Qui êtes-vous et quelles sont vos intentions ?" demanda un homme de petite taille, d'âge moyen et avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, avec des rayures blanches et rouges.

Une fois arrivé à Loguetown, le port principal d'East Blue, où le capitaine du navire marchand sur lequel ils avaient embarqué les avait laissé après plusieurs semaines de traversée, de là ils avaient acheté un petit navire pour se déplacer dans East Blue. Cette mer était bien plus calme et tranquille que Grand Line et même en étant que deux adultes, c'était faisable, surtout que Teddy et Rigel étaient assez grands pour pouvoir donner un coup de main si nécessaire, heureusement elles avaient eu beau temps et pas vraiment de problèmes au niveau météorologique ou au niveau des courants. Andy avait réussi à trouver une carte d'East Blue et après avoir passé deux semaines à Loguetown pour choisir l'île vers laquelle elles se rendaient avec les enfants, choisir une île n'avait pas été évident, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il y ait une base de la marine, elles ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur les enfants et elles. Elles ne voulaient pas non plus une île trop fréquentée, elles espéraient trouver une île tranquille et avaient fini par en choisir une qui semblait parfaite, l'île de Dawn, une île où il y avait une grande ville avec la noblesse mais des endroits tranquilles aussi, ainsi qu'un village de pêcheur qui semblait parfait pour s'installer. Enfin si le comité d'accueil les laissait faire.

"Je m'appelle Andromeda, voici ma fille Alstroemeria et mes petits enfants Teddy, Rigel et Diane. Nous cherchons simplement un endroit tranquille où s'installer, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis." dit Andy en s'avançant avec un sourire engageant, Alstra la laissa faire, elle se débrouillait bien mieux qu'elle de toute façon pour parler aux gens, et puis elle était fatiguée, sa nuit avait été hantée par les cauchemars de son passé, ça n'arrivait plus aussi souvent que par le passé mais c'était encore loin d'être idéal.

"Bienvenu à vous, je m'appelle Makino." sourit une jeune fille aux cheveux verts foncés.

"Coucou." salua un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et avec un énorme sourire. "Je suis Monkey D. Luffy."


	3. Fuschia

Alstra avait imaginé bien des lieux où s'établir depuis qu'elle avait appris qui elle était, une sorcière, qu'elle n'aurait pas à économiser chaque sou pour pouvoir quitter les Dursley et survivre. Le monde de la magie lui avait offert tellement de possibilités, mais le prix avait été bien trop élevé pour qu'elle le paye. Elle avait quand même tenter de rester après la guerre, tentant de transformer l'ancienne maison de Sirius avec l'aide d'Andy, mais au final partir avait été un réel soulagement. Elle avait pu prendre un nouveau départ avec sa mère adoptive et les enfants, cependant elle avait commencé à se demander si un jour elle pourrait vraiment s'établir. Les différents mondes avaient été spéciaux, elle avait aimé ces aventures là, cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y rester. 

Toutes les fois où elle s'était laissée rêver à sa future maison, elle n'avait pas imaginé un endroit comme l'île de Dawn, ou le village de Fuschia, ça semblait si calme. Si agréable. Un simple village de pêcheur où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, ça semblait paradisiaque au premier abord mais Alstra avait passé ces dernières années à bouger presqu'en permanence et avant ça elle avait du gérer des tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne et pire encore, à ses yeux en tout cas, de la politique, et encore avant ça, c'était la guerre.

La femme était donc loin d'être à l'aise. Elle était bien trop paranoïaque pour vraiment se plaire ici, c'était magnifique oui, c'était parfait. Trop parfait même, surtout pour elle. Cependant en devenant une maman, même d'adoption, elle s'était fait la promesse de toujours faire en sorte d'agir pour le mieux de ses enfants. Et ils avaient besoin de ça, de paix et de stabilité pour se construire, cet endroit était sûr, enfin le village l'était et ils pouvaient jouer sans qu'elle ait trop à s'inquiéter, elle le faisait quand même, elle était leur mère après tout, même si ce n'était pas par le sang. C'était son rôle de s'inquiéter, et elle avait bien trop vu pour être tranquille. 

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la jungle, enfin pour elle, elle trouvait ça parfait, lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de se défouler un peu, de se maintenir en forme, alors elle irait là bas et combattrait les animaux géants, et extrêmement dangereux. Cependant ses enfants risquaient d'y aller aussi, elle les connaissait, ils étaient curieux, elle ne pourrait pas les tenir éloignés éternellement de la jungle. Andromeda l'avait confirmé lorsqu'elles en avaient discuté. Bien sûr elle pourrait leur interdire directement, voire placer des enchantements autour de la lisière de la jungle afin qu'ils ne puissent vraiment pas y aller. Après, elle savait que ça ne les rendrait que plus curieux quand à la jungle, plus déterminés à s'y rendre, même s'ils lui obéiraient au début, surtout vu que Luffy y était déjà allé et en avait parlé.

Elle essayait d'éviter de penser à ce dernier point d'ailleurs, vu que c'était chose qui la rendait folle de rage lorsqu'elle y pensait. Depuis leur arrivée sur cette île, Monkey D. Luffy était devenu une part de sa vie, à elle et au reste de sa famille. L'enfant les avait accueilli à bras ouvert et depuis qu'il avait montré sa force, sans être rejeté par la famille Potter il passait le plus clair de son temps chez eux. C'était vrai que le jeune garçon était plus fort que la normale, même pour ce qui semblait être la norme de ce monde, qui était plus élevé que ce que ça avait été dans leur monde d'origine. Alstra avait aussi remarqué les regards des villageois, particulièrement des enfants, vis à vis de Luffy, il était isolé et rejeté par eux, pour une chose qui n'était en aucun cas sa faute et le tout alors qu'il recherchait désespérément à se faire des amis.

Alstra l'avait volontiers accepté dans le cercle familial, elle l'aurait fait de toute les manières, l'enfant semblait chercher attention et affection avec une telle intensité. Ca lui rappelait sa propre enfance, et elle aurait quelques mots à dire à ce Monkey D. Garp, le grand-père et le tuteur légal de Luffy. Le jeune garçon lui avait en effet raconté ce qu'il faisait avec son grand-père, combattre des singes, être lancé dans des ravins, fuir des loups..... Alstra avait du se retenir pour ne pas exploser, Luffy aurait pu croire que c'était après lui qu'elle était furieuse et ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là même, son grand père en revanche c'était une autre histoire. Les histoires de Luffy à son sujet la faisait frémir d'horreur d'abord, puis d'indignation, comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ?  Luffy était un enfant, il était fragile et il devait être protégé, là dessus Alstra ne comptait pas bouger. Sans compter que le jeune garçon était très sensible, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et Alstra s'était très attachée à lui.

Ses enfants étaient d'ailleurs très complices avec Luffy, particulièrement Diane qui étant la plus jeune appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge ou plus proche de son âge, vu que Luffy avait six ans tandis qu'elle allait bientôt fêter son cinquième. Rigel et Teddy étaient proches de leur petite sœur mais c'était différent, Teddy avait huit ans passé et Rigel en avait sept. Ce n'était pas une grosse différente d'âge, mais ça comptait quand même, surtout à cet âge, particulièrement vu qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils étaient même inséparables. Mais maintenant tout le monde était content, Diane et Luffy étaient satisfaits, ils avaient chacun un compagnon de jeu ainsi que des frères aînés. Tandis que Rigel et Teddy avaient un nouveau camarade de jeu, avec l'avantage que leur petite sœur les laissait un peu plus tranquille, ils l'adoraient mais ils aimaient aussi faire des activités sans devoir se préoccuper vis à vis du fait si c'était ou non approprié pour une petite fille.

Alstra s'était renseignée auprès de Makino, voulant en savoir plus vis à vis de l'attitude de Luffy. C'était inquiétant d'acceuillir aussi volontiers des étrangers, et de passer autant de temps avec eux par la suite, c'était vrai que leur famille ne voulait aucun mal à cette île ou à Luffy, mais le monde n'était pas rempli de gens innocents et bons, loin de là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ainsi que les prochains étrangers ne risquaient pas de l'être et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle avait horreur des gens qui faisaient du mal aux innocents, particulièrement les enfants, mais là c'était pire, Luffy était sous sa protection, il faisait partie de la famille. Il avait certainement réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur dans les deux mois depuis leur arrivée. 

La barmaid aimait clairement Luffy, mais tenant son commerce, le tout seule, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder, surtout vu que Luffy avait beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser et aimait passer le plus clair de son temps dehors. C'était une bonne chose, mais cela avait rendu les choses compliquées pour Makino qui ne pouvait pas lui accorder l'attention dont il avait besoin. En plus Makino n'hébergeait pas Luffy, elle le ramenait à la maison de son grand-père, vide, le soir et le bordait, ordre de Garp. C'était clair que la jeune femme n'aimait pas du tout cela, pourtant elle obéissait au marine, Alstra ne se sentait en aucun cas tenu à obéir à cela, surtout vu que Luffy avait semblé aussi malheureux la première fois qu'elle l'avait raccompagné dans cette maison. Depuis le jeune garçon dormait à la maison de la famille Potter, et il en était ravi, c'était clair. Bien sûr ils avaient du lui expliquer pour la magie, ils ne souhaitaient pas que tout le village soit au courant, bien au contraire même, elle tenait à l'anonymat. Pour autant elle ne voulait pas forcer les enfants à dissimuler une part de qui ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison, donc Luffy devait être mis au courant, afin de s'assurer que cela restait un secret, Andy avait lancé un petit sort pour l'empêcher d'en parler, ou plutôt pour oublier qu'il le savait lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant. Un sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé lorsque Nymphadora était enfant. Pas la peine de prendre le risque qu'elle dévoile ses pouvoirs et leur monde, ou qu'il en parle à qui que ce soit accidentellement.

Luffy était très actif, bougeant presqu'en permanence avec une imagination débordante, il représentait un défi intéressant à gérer, surtout vu qu'il était très différent en caractère que ses trois enfants. Ils étaient curieux certes et avaient apparemment attrapé sa 'chance' pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais ils étaient plus calmes et posés. Rigel par exemple pouvait lire pendant des heures sans problème, tandis que Diane avait une passion pour le dessin et Teddy pour le jardinage. Luffy ne semblait pas avoir découvert sa passion pour le moment, enfin à part si cette dernière était la nourriture, et vu son appétit c'était très faisable. En attendant de le faire, le jeune garçon courait partout, aidant Alstra à rester en forme vu qu'elle devait lui courir après afin de s'assurer que les deux derniers aillent bien. Elle éprouvait aussi une nouvelle sorte de compassion et d'empathie pour le professeur McGonnagal et Poppy Pomfresh qui s'étaient inquiétées pour elle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. 

Elle supposait que c'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on était un enfant,... à problème dirons-nous, d'avoir des enfants similaires voire pires. Les quatre n'étaient certes pas de son sang mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils lui en faisaient vraiment voire de toutes les couleurs, et bien qu'elle râle à ce sujet, qu'elle s'en plaigne à Andromeda régulièrement, elle était heureuse. Tout n'était pas aisé, elle avait du mal à faire des nuits complètes, et il y avait des journées difficiles aussi, pourtant elle était vraiment heureuse, bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'être un jour.

Le village de Fuschia n'était pas très grand ainsi que très paisible, bien trop pour les quatre enfants, pourtant Alstra était toujours hésitante quand à la jungle, c'était dangereux, et elle refusait catégoriquement qu'ils aillent à Goa. Le royaume de l'île, la vile considérée comme étant la plus propre d'East Blue si ce n'est du monde entier, la rousse l'ignorait et s'en moquait, c'était n'importe quoi. Après tout les déchets étaient jetés dans le Grey Terminal, les objets tout comme les gens... Une véritable horreur pour la sorcière, point de vue partagé par Andromeda, c'était un rappel un peu trop vif des sang-purs de leur monde d'origine. Pire ou meilleur, elle n'en savait rien, après tout les sang-purs suprématistes de leur monde avaient été heureux à l'idée de tuer ceux qui étaient 'impurs' ou 'indignes', ils ne les avaient pas exclus comme le faisait les nobles, mais ce n'était pas forcément mieux. En plus si elle ne pensait pas que les nobles tueraient ceux qu'ils considéraient inférieurs, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils n'en donneraient pas l'ordre.

Elle s'y était rendue, voulant voir les différentes parties de l'île, s'assurer que c'était sûr pour les enfants, Andy avait fait la même chose, et elles avaient été toutes les deux d'accord sur ce point. Les enfants ne se rendraient pas à Goa.  L'endroit était bien trop sombre, trop nauséabond pour y exposer les enfants. Les deux femmes avaient choisi de quitter leur monde pour plusieurs raisons, surtout pour que les enfants n'aient pas à affronter la haine, les critiques, pour qu'ils ne soient jamais jugés comme inférieurs. Elles n'allaient pas laisser les quatre être exposer à ça ici.

"Maman." appela Rigel en arrivant dans la cuisine avec Teddy, Alstra était occupée à cuisiner, elle faisait des pâtisseries qu'elle vendait dans le village ensuite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, il leur restait une importante quantité d'or, cependant elle n'était pas douée pour ne rien faire de ses journées, et même avec les enfants elle s'ennuyait parfois. En plus c'était un bon moyen pour ne pas attirer l'attention, si elle ne travaillait pas pourtant était toujours capable de sortir de l'argent. Andromeda avait elle aussi choisi de travailler, quoiqu'elle aidait le médecin du village, elle aimait soigner les gens, même si dans le monde sorcier elle avait été une avocate douée. 

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Alstra en haussant un sourcil, ses deux fils le cachaient bien mais elle les connaissait par cœur, ils voulaient quelque chose, une chose où ils savaient qu'elle serait contre.

"On voudrait aller dans la jungle." dit Teddy, ses cheveux passant du noir au bleu turquoise avant de passer au violet, signe qu'il était agité.

"La jungle ?" demanda Alstra bien plus attentive.

"Maman, tu places toujours plein de sortilèges sur nous." pointa Rigel. 

"On risquera rien, on sera prudent." continua Teddy. 

"Et puis on sait se défendre, Mamie et toi vous nous avez appris des sorts de bases au cas où." appuya Rigel. 

"Sans compter que si tu sens le moindre danger, tu viendras directement." sourit Teddy.

"Vous avez tout vos objets de protection ?" demanda Alstra après un moment. 

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'acquiescer, c'était dangereux et ils étaient très jeunes, cependant elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne voulait pas les retenir contre leurs volonté, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils commencent à agir dans leur dos, à Andy et elle. Ils étaient malins et rusés, ils trouveraient un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient et puis ils avaient raison sur un point, ils étaient recouverts de sortilèges de protection. Elle était plus qu'un peu paranoïaque et il y avait beaucoup de dangers dans ce monde, bandits, pirates, marines même et c'était sans compter les dangers naturels et les animaux... Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ses enfants, pour leurs protections et leurs bonheurs, de ça elle était absolument sûre.

"Oui maman." ils répondirent à l'unisson. 

"Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, vous avez deux heures, jusqu'à quatre heures avant de devoir revenir, si vous n'êtes pas là alors je viendrais vous chercher et vous n'aurez plus le droit d'y retourner. Je suis claire ?" elle demanda, ses yeux émeraudes observant avec attention les deux garçons qui avaient d'énormes sourires.

"Promis maman." ils dirent ensemble à nouveau avant de partir sans attendre une seconde de plus. Ils ne désiraient pas prendre le risque qu'elle change d'avis.

 

Pour la plus grande horreur d'Alstra, qui avait espéré qu'ils lui donnent une chance de les empêcher de retourner dans la jungle, elle était cependant soulagé que les deux plus jeunes ne lui avaient pas demandé d'y aller également. Luffy connaissait déjà la jungle et Diane était, pour la plus grande joie de sa mère, d'un tempérament bien moins aventureux que ses frères. Rigel et Teddy suivaient scrupuleusement les règles, et retournaient donc au moins deux fois chaque semaine dans la jungle.

Teddy et Rigel avaient soigneusement obéi à leur mère, se tenant loin des griffes des différents animaux, les observant de loin, de préférence en haut d'un arbre s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, examinant les plantes. Ils les comparaient à celles qu'il y avait dans les livres de leur grand-mère, la jungle était un véritable terrain de jeu pour eux, et parfaite pour deux enfants avec leur imagination. En plus ils y avaient trouvé une clairière où ils s'entrainaient avec leurs pouvoirs, ils pourraient le faire chez eux bien sûr, leur mère leur donnait des leçons, tout comme leur grand-mère, mais c'était différent. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était protéger leur famille, leur mère le dissimulait bien, mais les deux aînés avaient remarqué qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et s'ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi, ils voulaient qu'elle sourit tout le temps. Donc ils devaient devenir plus fort afin de la protéger. 

A part pour ça, ils restaient loin du danger et des habitants du Mont Corvo, des bandits pour la plupart, enfin jusqu'au jour où deux jeunes garçons débarquèrent à leur clairière, ils étaient un peu plus jeunes qu'eux, c'était clair, l'un avait des cheveux noirs et une expression agressive tandis que l'autre était blond et avait un air méfiant mais poli.

"Vous êtes qui ?" demanda avec violence celui aux cheveux noirs.

"C'est vous qui venez nous déranger." protesta de suite Teddy. 

"Et puis il est poli de se présenter avant de demander les identités de quelqu'un." pointa Rigel. 

"Moi c'est Sabo, et voici Ace." dit poliment le blond, Sabo, tandis que celui qui était apparemment appelé Ace, resserrait sa prise sur le tuyau qu'il avait à la main. 

"Enchantés, voici mon frère Teddy et je m'appelle Rigel." se présenta tout aussi poliment Rigel. 


End file.
